Violet's Story
by AliceEsme123
Summary: Violet May is not your normal girl she is an eight year old who has been through a lot in her short lifetime. when she finds a certain family ... *cough CULLENS cough* ... will she feel at home? Warning - talking about abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – Me don't own Twilight… wish I did but I don't….**

Violet May was not your normal, average girl. Nope. She lives in a house full of vampires. How? You ask. Well here's Violet's story

**Violet POV**

Yet again it was another day in the orphanage. I have been here 2 years and every day is almost the same. A family comes in looking for a child and think they want an older child like me, but then one of the screaming brats comes in and they turn their attention to them. I was brought to the orphanage when I was six years old. So yes now I am eight. I have seen things no eight year old should see until they are at least in high school. My mother died in front of me. And then my father blamed me for it and raped and abused me every day of my life after mom died.

Today was different though. For some reason I had this feeling something big was going to happen today. Maybe today would be my day to get out of here.

I heard open the squeaky front door and welcome a family into the orphanage. Normally I sit on the front desk and talk to Mrs. Rawlings but today was different. I was sitting on the steps as soon as you walk in the door. I was drawing in my sketch pad I bought with my cleaning money. A flower. How can an abused child draw such happy things you ask? Simple, I have blocked out all emotions from showing to the world. Inside I am a little tiny scared girl who needs to be loved and cared for but on the outside I am a girl who can fend for herself. I looked up and saw the most beautiful people I have ever seen in my life. 7 of them too! Each different but somehow alike. I stand up when Mrs. Rawlings says my name.

"Yes?" I answer.

"This is the Cullen Family. And they would like to speak with you."

"Yes ma'am… how about in the reading room? The smaller kids are in the back yard."

"Of course! Wherever you wish." She said as she wandered off.

"Please follow me." I say to the Cullens

They all nodded and walked behind me as I walked up the steps and down the hall to the second door on the left.

"This is the reading room. We can talk here." I tell the beautiful people.

"Alright." A man in a button up Polo shirt with blonde hair said. He must be the father. I shudder and scoot away from him.

"U…Um we…we can sit here." I gesture to the long table.

**Ok did you like it? I just had this random little thought pop into my head… I like constructive criticism but can you try to be kinda nice? Thanks! REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N -i wanted to say .. no i have not been abused ... no im not eight,... no my mother didnt die in front of me... i have read many stories on fanfiction sites about things like this happening... i know nothing about feeling this way. im sorry if you want me to quit my story please tell me! i am making this up as i go... i have no experience about this sort of thing... i watch many scary movies and love the "hurt / comfort" fanfiction... im getting all of these ideas from my own head and my imagination...please dont read this if u think i went through this because i didnt... I'm sorry once again... sorry to disappoint you**

"_Alright." A man in a button up Polo shirt with blonde hair said. He must be the father. I shudder and scoot away from him. _

"_U…Um we…we can sit here." I gesture to the long table_

" We would like to know a little about you Violet ." An auburn haired woman who was simply glorious told me.

"Well my name is Violet May Bramer… my mother died in a car crash when I was 5 and it was my fault. My father has abused me in many ways and I just want a family that will love me. " I whispered the last part.

The beautiful people were staring at me …. Did I say something wrong … oh no I hope they don't hurt me….. I shrivel up into a ball trying to hide from the punch I knew was coming but instead was a love pat on my arm. I look up and see the girl with the short black hair and a sad smile on her face…..

" Don't worry. We won't ever hurt you. I promise." She told me gently.

So far she was my favorite. Then they all smiled and I gave them a smile back.

" So Violet what is your favorite color? We need to start planning and designing your new room." The short pixie like girl asked me.

"Purple…. I like purple …. "I whispered.

"Then how about a big purple room with big windows?" she asked.

I nodded I think I'm going to like it here. We walked out of the reading room and down the hall and the father …. went to fill out the adoption papers.

(**skip the paper signing )**

The big tough looking guy carried my bags down to their car. I told him thank you and got in the car. I buckled my seatbelt and waited. We drove about an hour and then I looked out the window and saw the most beautiful house ever! It was white and looked very old timey…. It was like a Victorian house Oh it was wonderful!

**Ok sorry for the short chapter… um I don't know how to say this but… I think I might quit this story…I don't even know how it is supposed to go I have no purpose for writing it …. Please vote on my profile and tell me how it is going… also if you have any ideas for stories please PM me? I need ideas for stories im going brain dead =D thanks!**


	3. the end

**Ok im sorry but I am quitting this story…. I really don't want to but… I got a review that made me think about what I was doing…. I don't know how to write this sort of story… and im afraid I would make people feel bad hat actually went through this….. or that I was doing it wrong. Im sorry but I think reading these types of stories is better for me than writing them….. I think I will stick to humor and family. Sorry again. But I you have any ideas for stories PLEASEE PLEASE PLEASE pm me? Or review on one of my stories! Please because im running out of ideas for stories. Please don't hate me! I truly am sorry =(**


End file.
